Tommy and Dil's Night Out
by SPB
Summary: (Story idea requested by Supernova2015.) When Tommy and Dil's parents go out for the night, they leave them in the care of Grandpa Pickles, who soon falls asleep. Tommy and Dil then decide to go off and have a little fun together, but little do they know that tonight will be a night to remember.


(Requested by Supernova2015)

"Now Dad, are you sure you can take care of Tommy and Dil for the evening?" Stu asked his father. "You know how much they love to explore and cause trouble."

Grandpa Pickles only laughed and adjusted his glasses. "Oh, they won't cause any trouble for me. The little tikes and I will be just fine, nothing gets past Sharp Eye Lou!" He vowed. "You and Didi have a good time at that dinner party. Me and my grandsons are just gonna spend the evening watching T.V."

"Come on, Stu, we'd better get going," Didi called to her husband. But before she left, she blew a kiss to her two infant sons and cooed. "Be good for Grandpa Lou. We'll see you in the morning." And then she and Stu left the house.

Grandpa Pickles didn't even get up from his chair, he just glanced over to the playpen where Tommy and Dil were sitting comfortably, babbling to each other. " _Trouble makers? Ha, they can't be any worse than my son when he was their age. Boy did Stu give 'The Terrible Twos' a new meaning._ " He thought to himself, as he flipped through the television channels, until at last he came upon a marathon of their favorite program, Reptar.

But Tommy and Dil quickly grew bored of watching from their playpen, and neither their mommy or their daddy had left them with any toys to play with. Fortunately, as luck would have it, Grandpa Pickles soon dozed off in his chair, snoring soundly. This was the perfect opportunity for them to escape. But what would they do? Where would they go?

Looking back at his little brother Dil, Tommy soon got an idea. " _Dil often sucks on a binky,_ " He thought to himself. " _But Mommy and Daddy don't let me sleep with one anymore. I wonder what it would be like to suck on a binky, just one more time? I'm sure Dil won't mind, his binky was original mine anyways. Besides, he has a huge collection of them._ "

Carefully climbing over the bars of the playpen, Tommy fell to the ground below. Fortunately, he landed on his rear end, and his padded bottom cushioned the blow (as well as softened the noise). Dil just squeezed on through the bars, since he was small enough to do so, and then he too plopped onto the ground.

Grandpa Pickles was still fast asleep in his chair, his chest bobbing up and down with every snore he made.

Tommy whispered to Dil. "Let's go to your room and get out your binky collection." And the two infant Pickles' did just that, effortlessly crawling across the floor until they reached Dil's nursery. It still amazed Tommy how big everything seemed to be, including the changing table, crib, and the many, many drawers.

Dil didn't even need to be told what to do, he seemed to know where Tommy was going with all of this. He crawled to the bottom most drawer, and after fumbling around a bit, he was able to pull it open. Inside was a collection of pacifiers in various colors, and with various decals printed on them. Some had little fluffy white clouds, others had cartoon characters like Reptar, and still others had things like smiley faces or little hearts.

Tommy knew he could have almost any pacifier he wanted, but the one that caught his eye was a big purple colored one. He recognized it as once as the pacifier he used to suck on when he was Dil's age, before it had been given to Dil.

As if he knew what his big brother was thinking, Dil turned around and plopped the pacifier right into Tommy's mouth, giggling at the sight.

Tommy started to suckle on the binky, delighting in the sensation! Oh, how long had it been since he'd been able to enjoy such a feeling?! Smiling through his binky, he gave Dil a great big thank you hug, just as Dil was popping one of his own pacifiers into his mouth.

* * *

The rest of the evening passed quickly for Tommy and Dil, who spent time communicating with each other by sucking on their binkies. They invented a code, and played all sorts of games with it, including: Secret Agents, Ninjas, Pirates, Indians, and even Superheros (they used stuffed animals for the bad guys).

Eventually, they began to grow sleepy. So sleepy in fact, that they couldn't bring themselves to crawl all the way back to the playpen. So they just climbed into Dil's crib, and fell asleep in each other's arms, still suckling away on their pacifiers.

Sometime later, Didi and Stu arrived home. They immediately checked the playpen, only to find that Tommy and Dil weren't there, and that Grandpa Pickles had fallen asleep in front of the T.V. again.

Stu couldn't help but grow a little bit worried. "I hope Tommy's keeping Dil out of trouble, and that they didn't take off their diapers," He commented. "I don't want to have to clean up any messes."

Didi wasn't as concerned. "I'm sure they're just fine, Stu. Your dad probably just put them to bed and then fell asleep himself. Let's go check on Dil first, I'm sure he's missed us dearly."

So Didi and Stu went to Dil's room, and when they opened the door, they saw a sight that made their hearts melt.

Dil was asleep in his crib, but curled up next to him was Tommy, who was sucking on a big purple binky. Both parents let out a faint aw at the adorable scene.

"I think Dil's learning how to share," Didi softly commented. "It was nice of him to give Tommy his pacifier."

Stu nodded. "Let's leave Tommy to enjoy his pacifier one last time. Now come on, Didi, it's getting late. We'll just turn on the monitor here in the nursery, and then go to sleep ourselves."

"Alright, Stu. Just remember, it's your turn for diaper duty." Didi teased, as she turned on the baby monitor, and then she and Stu quietly departed the nursery. But they couldn't help but wonder what tomorrow would bring for them, and for their two infant sons.


End file.
